User talk:HarshLanguage/LevelingPath
Pardon for critizing, but this could just as easily be done by doing a factions character and zooming through the island, followed by hitting all the quests in Kaineng and places around there. Level 20 in, like, 3 hours. Less possibly. Granted, factions is boring and annoying and so on, but, hey, just wanted to point it out. Have a nice day, and peace. --Mgrinshpon 22:55, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Hm, I'm just curious if you've ever timed this path for how long it takes? It's certainly a lot of travelling between continents. *Max armor - much faster, very good. *Skills - with so much jumping around to different campaigns I think you'd actually end up with less overall Skills, especially if you accidentally buy a duplicate. Concentrating on one campaign's skills give you a pretty much balanced set, I think...though I guess that depends heavily on your profession, moot point for Eles for example. *Levels - /agree with the guy above, you'd reach L20 faster from Cantha. The 50,000 xp for Ascension is wonderful, however, you can pass that pretty fast in Cantha due to all the xp quest rewards being superinflated. *Although in Cantha not many skills are learned through questing, like they are in Tyria. That's a definite downer, especially if you're not a rich character - you have to buy a lot of skills. :I'll have to come back and try this out sometime, in any case. Maybe I can come up with an even faster way. ;) :Hm actually there is one addition I can think of, get any character to Lion's Arch and then keep doing the Rift Warden quests. Easy, 1000xp. No level required. You can sell Frozen Ecto and CC shards. Too bad Wintersday is over soonish. Entropy 01:46, 31 December 2006 (CST) Appreciate the comments. It's quite true that getting to 20 is much much faster in Cantha, and then you could get all maxed up, grab heroes in Istan, and steamroll through Tyria or wherever else you want. I'm a fairly new player, though, and have been trying to conserve gold... buying skills at 1 plat apiece eats gold fast. And I do dislike buying skills I could quest for... it bugs me, what can I say? =) Hence the focus on skills via questing. So, on a time vs money basis, this spends time to save money. And I think it also saves skill points overall, though Factions does hand you a few more of those than Prophecies early on, along with some more gold. At some point, it's entirely possible I'll stop caring about all that and do new characters in Factions for speed. Starting in Elona I still have some reservations about, hero skill points being a bit of a stumbling block for me (better to use them for my character, or my account/heroes?). Anyway, it was a process I wanted to put in writing somewhere, regardless. — HarshLanguage 02:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Oh, I'm the same - I'm really feeling the pinch for skillpoints. I have to work for them now! >< I am a player that seems blessed with fairly good financial fortune, though (~150plat), so money for skills is usually available. Nevertheless I don't ever buy a skill you can get from questing...why buy something that can be gotten free? :Elona and hero skill points...well, from what I recall, when you unlock a skill for a Hero, it is also unlocked for you and your account. So I think they are like Skill Points but better? Not really sure though. In any case I don't think there's a clear documentation of how many you get compared to Tyria or such so it's still kind of early to compare starting in Elona. :On the other hand, if you start in Elona...you can start with heroes very early! Which is wonderful in every way. That's a definite huge plus. Also, their "tutorial" is a whole lot shorter, imho. You can even skip it if you want. :p Entropy 02:09, 31 December 2006 (CST) :I always use hero skill points for myself. (I do have a character of each profession though, so I guess that works out.) Also, moving a foreign character to Nightfall is a slight bit harder now because of the quest A Land of Heroes, which normally isn't too much of a problem, but I moved all of my characters to Elona before they made the lvl15 fix, so taking a lvl 2 Koss works really well. Before the Dec. 20th update yes, it would've been cake to get to consulate docks. And while the fastest way to get to level 20 is in factions, from my experience starting a factions campaign character and then leaving factions as soon as possible to start at another campaign starves you for skill points (if you're one of the six core professions). With my factions turned prophecies mesmer, I ran out of skill points a lot even with doing the skill quests and missions. Getting to level 20 is mostly inevitable if you plan on completing a campaign though, so I typically focus on having a more well rounded amount of skills available to me rather than plowing through as fast as possible. Zaboomafoo 09:41, 10 January 2007 (CST)